It can be beneficial to be able to sever a tubular quickly and conveniently. For example, in well control situations (such as, when a wellhead or equipment thereon has been damaged and/or is on fire), it can be important for health, safety and environmental reasons to be able to quickly remove damaged tubular structures and other equipment, so that the well can be brought under control. For this and other reasons, it will be appreciated that advancements in the art of cutting through tubular structures are continually needed.